Chances Taken
by September's Spell
Summary: Quinn was determined. There was no way she was going to get caught in traffic today. Not today. She had something important to do, and she would be damned if she was going to let some jackass who didn't know how to drive keep her from delivering one very important message. FABERRY.


**A/N;;** _Actually writing from Quinn's point of view this time. 8D Anyways, I know the whole 'Quinn crashing the Finchel wedding' thing is probably way overdone, but I don't care. I'm doing it anyways.~ As always, constructive criticism is welcome. ;D PEACE._

* * *

Quinn let out a low curse, slamming on her breaks as a white minivan cut her off. "Thank you very much, I really appreciated the signal." She shot, voice thick with sarcasm despite the fact the knew full well the woman in front of her wouldn't be able to hear a thing. She hit her horn and cut around, speeding past the clueless soccer mom. There was no way she was going to get caught in traffic today. Not today. She had something important to do, and she would be _damned _if she was going to let some jackass who didn't know how to drive keep her from delivering one _very _important message. Her phone buzzed on the seat beside her but Quinn didn't pause to pick it up; she knew who the message was from and what it was likely to say. "I'm hurrying." She muttered, shooting a quick look to her phone as it buzzed again, screen lighting up with one name; Rachel.

Somewhere between McKinley and the closet where her brides maids dress hung, she'd made a decision. A decision that she wasn't going to let Rachel throw her life away. A decision that she wasn't going to let Rachel marry Quinn, not without making it abundantly obvious just what she would be missing out on, just what she would be setting to flames if she did.

Originally she'd been heading home to get it, but it was when that decision hit her that she turned around, abandoning her efforts to get the dress altogether. And now she sat with a heavy foot, forcing herself through afternoon traffic at a speed that could have probably got her pulled over and a rater nasty ticket had she caught the eye of any policemen in the area. Fortunately, she hadn't, and even more so, it seemed like she was going to make it to the ceremony _before _Rachel Berry became Rachel Hudson.

The parking lot was full of cars she recognized all too easily.

She was flushed and out of breath by the time she made it through the doors of the church, heading straight back to the rooms Rachel would have been had she not already taken those several steps down the isle. Her heart pounded in her chest, that anticipation spreading like wildfire through her. She couldn't let Rachel do this. She couldn't let her throw her life away for someone who didn't even really deserve her. She deserved someone better. Someone who wouldn't keep her tied down in this godforsaken town. Rachel deserved someone better than Finn.

_Someone _like her.

..The room was empty. It was horribly, horribly _empty_.

That panic swelled up with in her again as she took a moment to examine it, checking in the bathroom that was attached. It was empty. They'd left already. A long string of curses forced past her lips as she turned on her heels, marching with determination down the long elaborate hallway. No. _No_, she wasn't going to just sit down and take this. She wasn't going to let this _happen_, she didn't care what it took. She didn't care if she had to drag Rachel out of there by her veil, this wedding _wasn't _going to happen. She paused just outside of the large double doors.

She could hear the soft murmur of voices from within, the deep voice of a man reading off lines. There was no hesitation in her step as she made for the rich white double doors; she pushed them open without so much as a flinch, and as she did so, all inhabitants turned towards her to view the intrusion.

Talk about a dramatic entrance.

Quinn paused in the doorway, suddenly _painfully _aware of the countless sets of eyes on her. The room hushed, a sudden chill in the air. She forced all uncertainty aside, taking a few steps into the room. Across the distance, she found those shocked brown eyes, and for a moment she held the others gaze. "I object." Her voice was firm, demanding. God, it was like some horrible chick flick. _I_ _object_. That was the most clichéd thing she could have possibly said, and somehow it was the only words she could manage to spit out. She rocked back on her heals a bit, cautiously glancing around the room. If she didn't know any better she would have guessed the Berry men almost looked _relieved_. "I object." She repeated, as though it hadn't been obvious enough before.

She turned her gaze back to Rachel, and for a split second she couldn't help but notice _everything _from the slight flush of color in her cheeks, the flicker of surprise in her eyes, the way she looked so _stunning _standing there in white. She envied Finn, right then. More than she would ever care to admit, out loud or to herself. She swallowed thickly, that previous determination welling up inside of her. "You can't do this, Rachel. You can't..you can't marry Finn." She took a few more almost cautious steps towards the girl in white. "You're so much more than this, Rachel. Than being tied down to this..this _place_. And if you marry him that's exactly what's going to happen. You're going to be stuck here just like the rest of us."

It wasn't fair to Finn, she knew that but it was the _truth_. If Rachel said those two little words she could kiss all of those big dreams of hers goodbye. Because Finn didn't have anything to bring to the table. He didn't have a career worth anything, not compared to Rachel. "If you marry him you're going to be nothing more than the wife of an auto shop mechanic, and you are _so _much more than that Rachel. You're so talented, Rachel. So-" _Beautiful_. She stopped just short of saying it. "If any of us have a chance of getting out of this hellhole it's you. Just..just don't throw that away. _Please _don't. Don't settle for less than you're worth."


End file.
